Solve for $k$. $4.5+1.5k=18-3k$ $k =$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ k $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 4.5+1.5k&=18-3k \\\\ 4.5+1.5k {+3k} &= 18-3k{+3k} &&\gray{\text{Add 3k to each side.}}\\\\ 4.5k+4.5&=18 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 4.5k+4.5{-4.5} &= 18{-4.5} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 4.5 from each side.}}\\\\ 4.5k &=13.5 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{4.5k}{{4.5}} &= \dfrac{13.5}{{4.5}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 4.5.}}\\\\ k &= {3} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $k = { 3 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]